


Lambs, Doves, and Kittens

by sweetpeaches69



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mike, Bottom Stan, M/M, Smut, Top Bill, and they're in love with each other, but like sweet smut, i hc mike as verse but he bottoms in this, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Mike, Stan, and Bill enjoy each other's company.





	Lambs, Doves, and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> uhh enjoy

Mike kisses Stan's jaw as his hands sneak up under Stan's shirt. Stan sighs happily and leans back against Bill's chest.

Bill nips at the shell of Stan's ear and pulls him into his lap. Stan smirks when he feels Bill's hard length pressing against his ass, and he wiggles, eliciting a groan from the other man.

Mike chuckles. "Worked up there, Big Bill?" He nips at Stan's neck, then moves to kiss Bill's bitten-red lips. Bill groans and snakes an arm around Mike's broad, farm-boy shoulders, his other arm holding Stan close as he grinds up against him.

"Y-you're b-both so hot, sue m-me," Bill murmurs against Mike's mouth as they both pull Stan's shirt up over his head. Bill's stutter always acts up when he's hot and bothered, much to his chagrin, but his boyfriends always assure him that they find it sexy.

Mike moves down to mouth at one of Stan's nipples, rubbing the pad of his thumb with the other one. Stan gasps and throws his head back against Bill's shoulder. Bill takes the opportunity to suck a sizable hickey onto Stan's exposed neck, making Stan blush and grumble.  
"Bill, I have work tomorrow..." Stan covers his face with his hands, already imagining the knowing looks his coworkers will shoot him when they see what feels to him like the mother of all hickeys on his neck.

"Your coworkers will understand," Mike murmurs against Bill's chest, smirking. "Aren't they all zoologists?"

"Th-that's right," Bill chimes in, "I'm j-just marking my t-territory."

"If you piss on me, we're breaking up," Stan pulls Mike up from his chest for a kiss, "And I'm taking Mike with me."

Mike smiles and kisses Stan back, gently parting Stan's lips with his tongue. Stan whines and clutches at Mike's shirt, deepening the kiss.

Bill sighs as he watches his boyfriends passionately make out, practically on top of him. "Fucking g-gorgeous, g-guys." He trails a finger down Stan's spine, reveling in the way he can make his love shiver with just a light touch.

Stan pulls away from Mike's lips, panting slightly. "You know what would be even more fucking gorgeous? If I wasn't the only one with my shirt off here." He tugs at Mike's top. "I mean, it's really just unfair."

Mike smiles warmly and pulls his shirt off over his head, flinging it across the room. None of them see where it goes, and none of them really care at the moment, although Mike is sure Stan will make him pick it up later.

Stan breathes in sharply, and Bill wolf-whistles quietly. No matter how many times they've seen Mike's body, watching his fit torso come into view out from under his shirt never gets old. Mike ducks his head and rolls his eyes. "Flatterers..." He murmurs bashfully.

Stan pulls Mike back in as soon as he's gotten rid of his pesky shirt, pressing their chests together and enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's bare skin against his own. From behind him, he feels Bill shift, and from the corner of his eye he sees another shirt fly through the air.

Bill wraps his lean arms around Stan's waist and kisses the nape of his neck. "Stanley sandwich," He giggles.

Stan rolls his eyes and spins around so he's straddling Bill's lap. "Cute. Really cute." He unzips Bill's pants and slides his hand down the front of his underwear, relishing the surprised moan that escapes Bill's mouth.

Mike kisses Bill, open-mouthed and sloppy, muffling his gasps, while Stan pulls Bill's cock out of his underwear and starts to stroke him languidly.

Bill groans into Mike's mouth and bucks up into Stan's hand. "God, I w-wanna f-fuck y-y-you..." He murmurs against Mike's mouth.

Mike laughs. "which one of us, lamb?"

"B-b-both of y-you."

"That can be arranged." Stan smirks and shimmies down the bed until he's eye-level with Bill's cock. He takes the head in his mouth, humming.

Mike groans and palms himself through his pants, watching his boyfriends intently. "So good, Stanny, you do that so well, isn't that right, Bill?"

Bill moans and nods. "S-so g-g-good, Stanley."

Stanley pulls off Bill's cock and tugs at Bill's jeans. "These need to come off. Now."

Bill snorts and lifts up his hips, wiggling his jeans and underwear off at the same time and kicking them to the side. Stan and Mike both follow suit, Mike also kicking his pants away while Stan folds his neatly and places them on top of his dresser.

Mike pulls Stan close and kisses him, both of them kneeling on the bed in front of Bill. Stan gasps as Mike spits in his hand and takes them both in his hand. "Real classy, baby," Stan grumbles, even through his soft whimpers.

"Nature's lube, lamb." Mike nips at Stan's collarbone.

Stan moans and tilts his head back, wrapping his arms around Mike's toned shoulders. "You're lucky it's so hot..."

"So wh-what's the plan t-t-tonight?" Bill pipes up from his spot on their california king.

Mike shifts over to Bill and kisses him. "Thought you were gonna fuck us."

Bill runs his hands down Mike's chest. "Th-then let's g-get t-t-to it, yeah?"

"So impatient, Bill," Stan chides, reaching for their lube on the bedside table. He passes it to Mike, kissing his shoulder. "Prep me, baby-love?"

Mike grins and uncaps the lube, pouring the cool gel onto his fingertips and rubbing them together to warm it up. "Bend over, lamb," He murmurs, gently placing a hand on Stan's back. Stan obeys, spreading his legs and exposing himself to Bill and Mike, who both groan at the sight.

Mike presses a finger to Stan's hole, rubbing lube around the rim. Bill chuckles and kisses a trail up Mike's bicep and to his neck. "G-give it t-to him, babe."

Stan gasps and clutches at the bedsheets as he feels Mike's finger breach his hole. "God, Mi-iiiiike."

"How's that feel, darling?" Mike kisses the small of Stan's back.

"Mmn, 's good. Jus' give me a moment." Stan gets out through gritted teeth.

"Of course, lamb."

Bill grabs the lube from where Mike tossed it and pours a generous amount onto his hand, slicking himself up with it.

Stan looks over at Bill and snorts. "You always use too much lube, dove."

"B-better safe than s-s-sorry, kitten." Bill winks.

"I can take another finger, Mikey," Stan murmurs, rocking back onto his boyfriend's digit.

Mike hums and adds his middle finger in with his index finger, scissoring them slightly.

Stan moans and reaches for Bill, who grasps his hand. "D-does it f-feel g-good, love?"

Stan nods enthusiastically. "More, please."

"Christ, baby, look at you..." Mike slips in a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Stan's slick hole. "Like a dream..."

Bill sits back, watching the scene in front of him, stroking himself slowly, his tongue running lustfully over his teeth.

"Mike, Bill, I'm ready."

Mike withdraws his fingers, wiping them off on a pillow discreetly.

Stan sits back up on his knees, kissing Mike softly. "That was so good, baby-love," He murmurs.

Mike grips Stan's hips and kisses him back. "You're so good, lamb."

Stan smiles and shuffles over to sit on Bill's lap. He grips Bill's cock and lines himself up with it before sinking down, all three of them groaning in unison.

Stan places his hands on Bill's stomach and starts to bounce up and down. Bill grunts and thrusts up into him, glancing at Mike and moaning.

Stan looks back to see Mike, legs spread, two of his fingers thrusting in and out of himself. "Holy shit, Mikey," He gasps, clenching around Bill's dick and gripping his own. He can feel Bill's fingers digging into his hips, and he knows he'll have bruises there tomorrow.

Mike moves back to his spot behind Stan, gently replacing the hand on Stan's dick with his own, flicking his wrist the way he knows will make his boyfriend squirm in pleasure.

Stan throws his head back, moaning loudly as he cums all over Mike's hand and his own stomach, tensing up before turning jelly-limbed, panting softly. He carefully lifts himself off of Bill before flopping onto the bed next to his two lovers, thoroughly fucked out. "Mikey's turn," He murmurs, nuzzling at Bill's neck.

Mike grins and bends down to kiss Bill. "How do you wanna do this, love?"

Bill sits up and flips them over so Mike is on the bottom, settling between his legs. "I wanna fuck you, kitten."

Stan watches with hazy eyes as Bill slides slowly into Mike, letting him adjust, before starting to move. If he hadn't just cum, he certainly would again soon after watching his boyfriends make love so passionately. That was the great thing about having two boyfriends. Stan loved to watch them be in love as much as he loved being in love with both of them.

Bill picked up the pace, thrusting into Mike as fast as the position would allow, and after having Stan ride him, he wasn't going to last long. He shuddered and moaned as his orgasm neared, slowing and deepening his thrusts and gripping Mike's strong thighs.

Stan slunk over from his spot beside them and moved to kiss the tip of Mike's cock, proceeding to take what he could of it in his mouth, bobbing his head and humming.

"Oh, fuck, Stanley..." Mike moaned, the combination of Bill in him and Stan's mouth around him proving to be to much as he came with a shout. Bill followed quickly after, cumming deep inside Mike with a long groan.

Mike grimaced as Bill pulled out, sitting up in bed next to Stanley, who was wiping his face with a kleenex to get any errant cum off his face. Mike pulled Stan close and kissed his forehead, ignoring it when Stan complained about how they all needed to shower, and the bedsheets needed to be washed.

Bill flung himself on top of Stan and Mike, who both gave a shriek, and cuddled up in between them, smiling contentedly. "I love you guys."

Mike smiles as well, running his fingers through Bill's hair. "Love you guys too."

Stan groans. "I love you guys three. Now seriously. Off the bed. We're sweaty and sticky and gross."

Mike kisses Stan's cheek. "Let's just enjoy this moment, lamb."

Bill hums in agreement. Stan grumbles, but lets out an exasperated "fine".

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @stenbranlon


End file.
